Save Yourself
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Dr. Cockroach's point of view when hey get separated from Susan in Gallaxhar's lair. Warning: Don't read if you have never seen the movie. If you don't intend to see the movie and would like to read, then by all means, do so. One Shot


Save Yourself

I tried to catch my breath as we ran with all our might to get to the doors before they closed. The doors were closing in and I knew it was hopeless. We were all going to die and I never got a chance to tell Susan how I really felt. Get a hold of yourself, Cockroach! Everything's going to be fine! We'll make it out of here. I just know it! My spirits lifted when I saw Link catching up fast on one of those scooter thingies. He lifted B.O.B, Susan, and me up. We were going to make it! The doors continued to close. Come on, Link, come on! Just go a tad faster and we'll be out of this place. My heart raced nervously when Susan was making her way out. She went through and I couldn't be happier. The doors closed on the rest of us.

"No!" I heard Susan yell, banging on the door. "If only I was still Ginormica, I could get in there!"

"Susan!" Link yelled. "Get out of here!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving you guys!"

"Susan, please, you have to save yourself." I told her as gently as I could. I didn't want her to know that my voice was breaking with every word that came out of my lips. She sighed and I heard her footsteps descend. That's right. Go. Don't worry about us. As long as you're safe, I could die happy. Dying in the place of someone you love is a better way to go than being squashed by someone who's afraid of bugs. I turned to the others. They were just as sad as I was. I was happy and sad at the very same time. Happy because Susan was out of here. Sad because I would never get to see her again. Her flawless features, her beautiful white hair, and I would never hear her gentle voice again. I flinched when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. It was a strong hand, which nearly squashed me, but it was gentle, nonetheless.

"I know how you felt." Link said. I sighed. It was no secret really. I really put myself out there that time Susan had successfully defeated the alien robot.

"What my associate is trying to say is that we think the new Susan is the cat's meow." I remember saying. All eyes were on me when those words came out. "Heh… hahahaha..." I laughed nervously. "I'm sorry."

"We can try to find a way out of here, you know."

"We can try… but it'll be hopeless."

"We'll try our best, Doc. Right, B.O.B?"

"Huh? Oh, I was thinking of my beautiful jello girlfriend." I smiled slightly. His brainless remarks put me in a better mood. I rubbed my antennas back, wondering how she was doing. If she knew what she was doing, she would be out of here by now. Please, don't let her be thinking of a way to get us all out.

"This way!" Link yelled, running in the opposite direction of the doors. B.O.B. and I followed. "There has to be a way out."

"I told you it's hopeless, Link!" I yelled, exasperated that he still wanted to try and find a way out. "There's no way!"

"There's got to be!"

"PEANUTS!" B.O.B said, randomly. Right now, his remarks did not please me.

"Why are you pushing this?" I asked.

"You want her to suffer?" Link spat back at me. We rarely fought with one another, but this time it couldn't be helped.

"O-of course not!" How could he say such a thing? "She's normal sized again. She'll be with her family, and…." My voice lowered. "Derek will want her back. She'll have her life back. The life she was forced to give up!"

"You don't understand, Dr. C! She'll never be the same. She'll never fit back in. Once you're a monster, you never go back!" His words meant something. We were connected to her, and she to us. If she lost us, how would she take it? Would she suffer? I think that she would.

"You're right, Link." I finally said. "Let's find a way out of here." We kept on moving, but there was no way to get out of this dreadful place. Please, let us get out. Please, let me see her one last time!

"T-minus…" The computer said. "30 seconds and counting." No! Thirty seconds?! There was no way we can get in thirty seconds. The place started to shake. Parts of the ceiling began to fall. A part was coming straight for me and before I had time to react, Link scooped me up and saved my life.

"Oh…" I sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." It was the first time since we've been in here that I looked at his face for more than a few seconds. He was terrified. Desperate, just as I was. This was a face I would never have expected from Link. Oh, this was all my fault. If I didn't dance that stupid color code, the self destruct button wouldn't have gone off. I sighed; we weren't getting out. Susan would be safe, and that's all that mattered. I gasped when the shaking got stronger. I closed my eyes, ready for the explosion to take our lives. Goodbye, Susan. Be well and Happy. Just as the sound filled our ears, someone grabbed us. I opened my eyes, seeing Susan, now 49 feet tall once more, jumping out of the explosion. Wait… This wasn't the explosion. We almost fell, but Susan grabbed onto the ledge with one hand, holding onto B.O.B with the other. He held onto Link, who held onto me.

"Where is General Monger?" Susan asked. "I thought he'd be here!"

"He said the only reason he wouldn't be here is if he was dead!" I replied, happy to speak with her again. We heard a screech and Insetcsaurus was flying toward us, with General Monger.

"Or late!" He yelled. "Let's fly!" Susan let go of the ledge and we landed safely on Insectosaurus's back.

"Insectosaurus, you're alive!" Link yelled, happily. "And…. You're a butterfly." We laughed as he flew as back to Modesto, where Susan's friends and family were. They all looked so happy. "Great job, butterfly…a…saurus." He screeched, happily.  
"Susan!" Her mother ran up to us. "Oh, I always knew. When you were a little girl, I knew you would save the Earth by an alien invasion. Haha."

"Excuse me…" A familiar voice said. "Coming through! Susan!"

"Derek?"

"Great job! I want to you know I forgive you."

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah. It's not your fault you got hit by a meteor and ruined the wedding."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I got a call from New York and they want me to anchor there. All I have to do is get an exclusive interview from you." He smiled big.

"Oh, Derek." Susan sighed. "That's amazing!" My antenna's drooped a little. Her voice sounded as if she was taking him back. She picked him up. "But the main story of the news is going to be you." She flicked him in the air and he screamed. He landed right in front of B.O.B.

"Derek, you're a selfish jerk!" He yelled, taking out a plate of jello. "I've found love. We're through!"

"Attention, Monsters!" General Monger said, approaching us. "We have a new enemy. A giant snail slowly making its way across Paris. What do you say?"

"Well…" Susan said, smiling. "I've always wanted to go to Paris. What do you say, guys?"

"I'm in!" B.O.B yelled. "I'm glad I'm not dating Derek anymore."

"Um, B.O.B, that was me." Susan said.

"What? Derek, you two timing Jerk!" I smiled. Another adventure together. I hope Susan will find love one day. It won't be with me, though. I have no intention of telling her how I feel. A cockroach with someone like her? If she's happy, I will be too.


End file.
